RWBY vs SCREAM story
by dscore20
Summary: So I actually wrote this a little while back, but I was unable to access my account for a while... So I apologize for slow updates on any stories. The legendary ghostface has entered the RWBY universe. And as teammates drop one by one, can Ruby figure out which one of her closest friends is the killer?
1. Chapter 1: First Blood

*Ring* *ring* Velvet heard her scroll (the RWBY universe's version of a smartphone) ringing on the nightstand beside her. She groaned and reached over to pick it up. "A call from an unknown number?" She said when she saw the number. It was about 10:30 at night, and her friends were out on a mission. Velvet stayed behind because Cocco "didn't want her to get hurt". Velvet answered the call, and asked, "Who's there?" a deep voice replied, "Who is this?" Velvet was confused. "You called, shouldn't you know?" "You tell me. Who is this?" Velvet sighed and said, "Velvet. You?" "Who do you think?" Velvet looked at the number on her scroll. Again, she didn't recognize the number. "Cardin?" "Is that your guess?" Velvet sighed, "Look, I don't like games. Who are you, and why are you calling me?" There was a slight pause, before the person on the other end said, "Your killer." Velvet staggered back, before rushing to the doors and locking them. "Who are you, and why are you-" the person on the other line interrupted, "Why'd you lock the doors? You know, in movies, that never stops the killer anyways." Velvet stood there, appalled, before she started to slowly back away from the door. "I-I'm warning you, I-I can-" Velvet started stuttering. The man on the other line chuckled, "What's wrong, big-ears? Never felt a knife cut through your flesh and scrape the bone beneath...?" "You're sick!" Velvet screamed into the scroll and hung up, right before she turned around, and saw a man wearing black robes and a thin white ghost mask behind her. He held a knife high in the air in his right hand. Velvet screamed, as the man swung the knife down and stabbed her in the neck. Velvet fell to the ground, her aura doing nothing to help her. She felt her blood covering the floor beneath her, and she looked up, to see the man rip the knife out of her skin. She rolled over, the pain overwhelming her, and looked out the open window that the man undoubtedly must have climbed through to sneak up on her. It became hard to move, and Velvet saw the man hold the knife threateningly just above her forehead, slowly bringing it down to touch her skin. Velvet moved her arm with all her might, and swung her arm to hit the man in the side of his face. She didn't think it was much force, but it was apparently enough to knock the man over to the side. He rolled over on the ground, bumping into the bed next to him. He rubbed his head, clearly hurting, but Velvet could not possibly conceive of it being worse than her own. Velvet slowly started to crawl to the closed door in front of her. Maybe, just maybe she could escape! She crawled and crawled, and heard the *shink* of the knife, and with a final look at the knife above her, she closed her eyes as death overtook her.

Ruby woke from her sleep. Her team was already getting prepared for the day's classes. She yawned into her hand, and stepped out of bed, stretching her back before she started rummaging through her drawers for a change of clothes. She then heard Yang gasp, looking at her scroll. Ruby looked over to her sister, and saw terror in her eyes, her hand over her mouth. "Yang? What's wrong?" Yang dropped the device, and ran out of the room into the hallway, still dressed in her pajamas. "What happe-" Ruby then looked at the scroll, and her face mimicked her sister. There was a school alert: "Student killed last night". Ruby dashed after her sister, eventually catching up with her, and viewed the crime scene. There was police tape covering the dorm room of team CFYV. Well, now it was more like team CFY. There were guards outside the door, and a crying Cocco begging a guard to enter, her teammates holding her back from punching the man in the face for doing his job. Tears streamed down her face as she shouted, "LET ME SEE! I NEED TO GET IN THERE, WHOEVER DID THIS I'LL KILL THEM!" Ruby fell to her knees, _this isn't happening...this isn't happening…_ She kept thinking to herself. Velvet was murdered last night.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

It has been 6 hours since Velvet's body was discovered. The teachers closed classes for the day to interrogate students, and some students were planning to have a party to celebrate classes being closed. Ruby thought they were being rude, taking advantage of a fellow classmate dying to have a party. The only clue to the murder was a knife found lodged in the victim's eye (Ruby read it on the internet, as if she could actually look at the body). Ruby lay awake in her bed, her teammates were scattered all over the place, Weiss out in the courtyard practicing sparring, Blake reading in her bed, Yang was 'out' somewhere. Ruby kept thinking about potential suspects. Cardin being the main bully against Velvet made him seem like the most obvious culprit, but he was already interrogated first and there was nothing on him. Doesn't mean he's completely innocent, though. Ruby couldn't imagine it being any of her friends, seeing as how they were all Velvet's friends who supported her when the others bullied her for being a faunus. Ruby decided to talk to Blake, so she walked up to Blake's bed, who was reading in the top bunk, and climbed up the ladder to talk to her. "Hey, Blake, any ideas? On who did it?" Blake looked up from her book at Ruby, "Well, I've been reading a lot of horror books lately. The culprit is usually the one or ones closest to the victim. Someone who knew a dark secret no one else knew, which usually ended up being the boyfriend." Ruby was a little bit surprised Blake knew so much about these things, but continued to listen. "So, let's look at the suspects. Coco was a close friend of Velvet, who many suspected of romance between the two. But seeing her reaction to the crime scene, I doubt she had any hand in this. In fact, I doubt any of the members of Velvet's team had anything to do with this. So, who do we have?" Ruby shrugged, now curious. "Our team, team JNPR, and Cinder's team. We were the only teams not out on a mission by the time Velvet was killed, so all of us are technically suspects." Ruby's face turned pale, and she looked at the ground. She couldn't imagine any of them doing something like this. An announcement could then be heard over the loudspeakers, "Ruby Rose, please report to Ozpin's office immediately." Ruby walked out the door to get to the office, looking back to Blake, who had returned to her book. Ruby then took a breath, and exited the dorm room. It was her turn for interrogation.

Ruby was met at first with silence from everyone in the room. There was Ozpin, of course, and General Ironwood and Glynda who all looked at Ruby. Ozpin finally spoke. "Ruby Rose." Ruby turned to face Ozpin. "Honestly, I know it isn't you, but we have to seem fair to everyone else. Also, we have to ask you about something." Ruby nodded silently as ozpin spoke. "We found this at the crime scene." Ironwood placed a dagger on ozpin's desk. It looked like an average hunting dagger, used to kill weak grimm and to skin other animals. Ozpin continued, "This is what killed Velvet. It has a rather unique property that we've never seen before. It has the ability to injure humans, bypassing their aura entirely." Ruby's eyes widened. A weapon that can bypass auras? That seemed impossible. "Do you know anyone who would have had access to such technology?" Ruby thought for a moment. Weiss was from a rich family, with friends in high places. She could have found something like this, but...Ruby couldn't bring herself to say anything about her. But there didn't seem to be anyone else with this kind of power. Ruby simply said, "I don't know. Sorry." Ozpin sighed, and said, "Very well. You may return to your dorm." Ruby stood up and walked out of the door. "Oh, and Ms. Rose?" Ruby turned around for a moment, "Please be careful. We don't know if the killer will return…" Ruby nodded, and closed the door to the office behind her.


	3. Chapter 3: Favorite Scary Movie

When Ruby got back to her dorm room, all her teammates were gone. Ruby saw a note on the door that read, "Went shopping. -Yang (P.S. yes, we will remember cookies, Ruby)" Ruby sighed and fell down on her bunk. She now had no one to entertain her. She eventually had an idea, and walked over to Yang's dresser. Ruby knew she kept movies and games in the bottom drawer, and Ruby's eyes stumbled upon an interesting title. "Nightmare on Elm Street". Ruby saw the cover. It looked rather interesting, and scary. Ruby didn't know why, but she felt in the mood for a scary movie right about now. She put the movie into the DVD player on the TV and started it up.

A while had now passed, and she was sitting in her bed, wrapped in a blanket. The movie was definitely scary, to say the least. Ruby then heard her scroll ring, and was more than a little startled. Ruby tried to pick up the device, but she realized her hands were incredibly shaky. She paused the movie and took a couple deep breaths before answering. "Hello?" "Ruby, you okay? It took awhile to answer." Yang replied on the other end. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said, figuring it would be best not to mention the movie. "Well, something… happened. We'll be getting home late tonight." It was then Ruby noticed what time it was, and how dark it was outside. It quickly sent shivers down her spine, but Yang continued speaking, "We'll be home in about a half hour, just… be careful. Don't let anyone in the room-" Ruby then interrupted, "It's fine, sis, I can handle myself. Why're you so worried?" Yang paused for a moment and said, "Nevermind. Cya, sis!" Yang then hung up, leaving Ruby to her movie, which she quickly unpaused. Soon after, Ruby's scroll rang again. And right in the middle of an important scene. "Oh, for the love of…" Ruby paused the movie yet again and answered her scroll. "WHAT IS IT, YANG?" "Hello?" Said a voice Ruby didn't recognize. It sounded rather mechanical, but Ruby figured it wasn't important. "Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." "That's okay. I am." The voice on the other end replied. "Wait, so, it's you, Yang?" Ruby asked, confused. "No, I'm not Yang." Replied the voice. Ruby quickly looked at the number that called her, and she didn't recognize it. "Okay, so, who are you?" Ruby asked, and he replied, "Who do you think?" Ruby sighed, and said, "Look, I usually love a good game, but this isn't funny. I was just in the middle of-" "Watching a movie?" The voice interrupted. Ruby was appalled. She began to look around the room. Whoever called her must be in the room. "What's your favorite scary movie, red? It looks like it's Nightmare On Elm Street." Ruby quickly locked the door and the window, and started tearing her room apart, but to no avail. "What's the matter? Can't find me? Velvet couldn't either..." Ruby responded, her voice now shaky. "What do you want?" "To see what your insides look like." Ruby quickly turned off the scroll and the TV, and went to grab her weapon. But it was now gone. "Looking for something?" Ruby heard the voice, but her scroll was turned off. And she turned around, and saw a man in black robes and a thin white mask behind her. He was also holding a knife above his head. Ruby screamed and dashed to the door, but it wouldn't open. The man tried to stab the knife at Ruby, but Ruby ducked and the knife cut into the door. Ruby then ran for the window, but the man lunged and grabbed her ankles, forcing her to trip. Ruby then turned around on her back, only for the man to grab her head and slam it against the hardwood floor. Ruby rubbed her head, now dizzy and disoriented. And the man reached over and grabbed his knife, ripping it out of the door. Ruby recognized it as a similar knife that killed Velvet. The main raised his knife, and Ruby raised her leg, and kicked the man off her fast and hard. The man flew backwards into the door, making a loud bang. Ruby then ran to the window, and quickly unlocked it. She then turned around, only to find the man gone, and her locked door now open. Ruby then backed away from the window, walking towards the door. She then noticed her weapon lying on the ground under Weiss's bed. Why it was there, Ruby didn't know, but she grabbed it and held it menacingly at the door. Suddenly, Yang ran into the room from behind a corner. "Ruby! Are you okay?! I heard banging, what happened?!" Ruby sighed in relief, "I'm fine, Yang." Ruby then realized something. "But I thought you said it would take a half hour. How did you-" Ruby then gasped. The number she saw, she thought she recognized it. It was _Yang's_ scroll number. Ruby then started to slowly back away from Yang. "Uh, Ruby? What is it?" Ruby then raised her scythe. "Don't take another step closer…" Ruby said. Yang suddenly understood what Ruby was saying. "Ruby, put the Rose down. It's me. Your sister. I would never do this, you know that! Please believe m-" Suddenly, a scroll dropped seemingly from the ceiling. Ruby and Yang slowly looked up. And the man from before in the black robes and mask jumped down from the ceiling and kicked Yang in the face. Yang fell to the ground, and Ruby dashed to run for the door.

She ran down the hallways, until she caught up with her team. Ruby ran up and hugged Weiss and started crying. "Ruby, what's wrong? Are you-" "The killer! The one who killed Velvet! He tried to kill me and now he's fighting Yang!" "What?!" Weiss shouted, and Blake ran into the room. The door was only partly open, and Blake kicked the door open. Weiss and Ruby turned to look into the room.

And screamed.

Yang was on the ground, covered in stab marks, laying motionless. The window was open, no-doubt the killer's getaway

 _This CAN'T be happening…_ Ruby thought once more, as she saw her sister dead.


	4. Chapter 4: Mourning

The police arrived about 10 minutes after Yang's body was found. She was already breathless by the time Ruby and her teammates saw her. Ruby held her in her arms, crying. Her sister was gone. This really happened. Ruby then heard her scroll vibrate, and immediately answered it. Thinking it was the killer again, she shouted, "GO TO HELL YOU PSYCHO!" Ruby screamed into the device through her tears, before hearing Jaune's voice reply, "Ruby, it's me! What happened? Police are everywhere." Ruby replied, "It's Yang, the killer….he…" she sobbed, attempting to speak through a cracking voice. "I'm on my way. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." A police officer grabbed Ruby's shoulder and said, "Miss, we need you to leave so we can look for clues. General Ironwood also has questions for you." Ruby sat silent, but then nodded as the officer escorted her out of the room, that was covered in police tape behind her. Her teammates, Weiss and Blake, hugged her as she cried into their shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Ruby." Weiss said, trying to calm her down. "It should have been me…" Ruby cried, hugging them back.

After the police combed the scene for evidence, Ruby was told what they knew from the police officer who spoke with her, and she told them what she had experienced. Apparently someone cloned Yang's scroll that had the same number, and when Yang called Ruby earlier, it was the killer using a voice-changer app. "But why would they do this?" Ruby asked, rubbing her eyes. "I don't know, Miss Rose. But if the killer was after you, they will probably attack you again. So we will probably give you bodyguards, and in case the killer continues to call you, we will ask your permission to tap your scroll so we can detect more easily where the call came from." Ruby nodded, and then the officer nodded, "Alright, can I see your scroll?" Ruby nodded and handed the device to the officer. "We'll have to take this as evidence, is that alright with you?" Ruby nodded, not really caring about where her device went at this point.

Ruby then saw Jaune walk up to her, and he said, "Hey, are you alright?" Ruby shook her head. She most certainly wasn't. Jaune put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close for a hug, and Ruby started crying a little bit again. Jaune continued trying to reassure her. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

The next day, school was closed again for more investigation. Team RWBY wasn't allowed into their own room, so Blake was in the library, and Weiss, Ruby and Jaune were out in the courtyard. They weren't talking that much. And if they did say something, it wasn't important and Ruby wouldn't remember it anyways. Eventually, Ruby sat down by a tree. Weiss and Jaune sat next to her. Weiss tried to put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, rubbing it to try and comfort her. But after nothing happened she stopped. Ruby eventually said, "Who do you guys think is doing this?" Jaune shrugged, and Weiss said, "Well, from what I know, Ruby was attacked and so was Velvet. So what do they have in common that would cause the killer to attack them?" They sat in silence for a moment, thinking. "Drawing a blank here." Ruby said, and then Jaune said, "You're both girls, so maybe the killer's a guy?" Ruby and Weiss looked at him. "Well, I'm just thinking… maybe the guy had something against Velvet and Ruby? I don't know, just a thought." Weiss scroll started ringing. She looked at the number and saw it was Winter. She let it go to voicemail. Ruby said, "Well, Velvet wasn't really close with anyone besides Cocco, so that doesn't really narrow down the suspects at all." Jaune then said, "What if it was Cocco?" Ruby shook her head, "Doesn't make sense to attack me and kill… well… you know." Ruby said, sobbing slightly again. Jaune quickly apologized, "Sorry, didn't mean to make you remember that again." Weiss's scroll rang again. It was Winter, once again. Weiss let it go to voicemail again, starting to get annoyed. "What about Blake?" Weiss said, and Ruby and Jaune looked at her. "I mean, with the White Fang and all, maybe-" Weiss's scroll then rang again. She angrily picked it up and said, "WINTER, WHAT IS IT?!" "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" The mechanically altered voice of a man replied. Weiss's eyes widened, as she realized this must be the voice Ruby heard. "Do you want to die, tonight, Miss Schnee…" Weiss stood up, her worries confirmed. "Weiss, what is it?" Jaune and Ruby asked in unison. "It's the killer…" Weiss said, her face growing more pale than usual.


	5. Chapter 5: Snowfall

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your friends can't save you. Just like they couldn't save Yang." the killer said. Weiss whispered to Ruby and Jaune, holding the device away from her mouth so the killer couldn't hear. "He must be somewhere in the courtyard." Ruby and Jaune then looked around, and nodded before they ran off. Weiss watched as Jaune tackled a guy with his scroll out, and Ruby snatched another guy's scroll out of his hands. "Looks like the hunt begins." The killer said to Weiss. "Listen you, I'm gonna find out who you are and where you are and you will pay for what you did to my friends!" Weiss said, as she noticed Neptune passing by with his scroll out. "What's your favorite scary movie, Weiss?" The killer said, while Weiss snuck up on Neptune. "I don't watch that drivel… what's yours!" Weiss said as she swiped Neptune's scroll. "Hey, what the hell?!" Neptune shouted as Weiss saw he didn't call her. "Sorry." Weiss said as Neptune grabbed his device back. "Are you okay?" He asked, and Weiss shook her head no. Neptune then heard the killer's voice from the phone say, "Wrong guy, snow princess. Are you inviting me to kill you?" Neptune grew pale, nodded, and ran inside to go get a teacher or someone to help. Weiss figured she needed to keep the killer busy. "So, you like scary movies?" "You bet. I'm actually a killer from a scary movie." Weiss sighed, "Of course. Which one?" "Guess." Weiss groaned, slightly annoyed. "Halloween? Friday the 13th?" "No." "Well, I know it's not Freddy. And that leaves me with… Scream?" "Yes, very good." "Why is this important?" Weiss asked, looking for where Ruby and Jaune went. "I remember in the second movie, where the horror movie geek died in the school courtyard…" "Oh yeah? Where was the killer there?" The killer grew silent for a second, and said, "He had no idea I was hiding in the van parked right across the street." Weiss turned her head, and saw a white van with shaded windows. She slowly walked up towards it, and then started sprinting towards it. But right when she was about to grab the door handle, she asked, "Wait, how do I know this isn't a trick?" The killer on the other end laughed, "That's the original part. You don't." Weiss grabbed the door handle, but then let go of it. "Hah, as if I'm really gonna fall for that." "Smart cookie. Where's your boyfriend, anyways? Neptune?" Weiss shrugged, "Why do you care?" The killer on the other end chuckled, then shouted, "HEADS UP!" Suddenly, a big round object fell out of the tree just a few feet away from Weiss. Weiss cautiously approached it, drawing her weapon. Before seeing it was Neptune's head. She gasped, and backed away. Ruby and Jaune showed up and Jaune said, "We tried everyone, the killer-" He then saw Neptune's head. "He's in the trees!" Weiss shouted, and Ruby pulled out her weapon, and started shooting into the trees. After a few seconds of that, she stopped. "Nothing." By now Professor Port showed up and asked, "What's going on here?" Ruby explained, "The killer, he was in the trees when Weiss-" Ruby suddenly grew pale when she turned around and realized Weiss wasn't there. "Weiss… Weiss!" Ruby shouted, running towards the van that now had blood dripping from the inside of the side door. Ruby slid open the car door, and saw the horror inside. Jaune screamed like a girl, as he saw Weiss's body, on the floor, her throat slashed and bleeding all over the inside of the car. Her cold, dead hand still holding onto her scroll, and the other door was open, the killer's getaway./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6: Heartache

The murderer of a single student was now on a massacre, and three more bodies had dropped in the last 36 hours. Yang, Neptune, and now Weiss. The teachers confirmed that Yang was defending Ruby when she was killed, via multiple stab wounds. The teachers also have confirmed that Neptune was running through the halls of the school, trying to get help from Weiss when he was stabbed in the chest, and his head as cut off. His body was found in the boy's bathroom, his head was found by Weiss Schnee, and was used as a distraction to sneak up on Weiss, and slice her throat, leaving her unable to scream.

Ruby and Blake were now the only members of team RWBY, which was now more like team RB. The last murder happened two days ago, and Blake had made up a detective board like one might see on TV. Ruby looked at it too, occasionally. Ruby asked, "How does this help us?" Blake chuckled and said, "I'm guessing it's supposed to be a way to organize information, but other than that, I have no idea." Blake suddenly realized something. "Ruby, there's security cameras on the campus." Ruby sighed, "Yeah, but the teachers already checked them. The killer changed into uniform off-camera, so there's no way to tell who it is." Blake replied, "If the killer can only be from team JNPR or Cinder's team, they would have to not be present at each crime scene because it takes a while to change uniform." Ruby suddenly understood. "Well, when Yang got stabbed, Jaune showed up and the other members of JNPR." Blake replied, "So Cinder's team has been quiet. Do you think they'd be worth investigating?" Ruby thought for a moment. Cinder and the other members of her team were suspicious from the moment they got to Beacon. They could have been planning this the whole time, for all they knew. "Let's go talk to them." Ruby said, and Blake nodded and they walked down the halls.

Back in team JNPR's dorm, Jaune was sitting on the edge of his bed, when Pyrrha walked into the room. "Hey, Jaune. Are you alright?" She said, sitting down next to him. Jaune looked at his scroll, all the texts he'd sent Weiss, asking her out before she went to the dance with Neptune. It sounded crazy, but he still loved her, despite the constant rejection. Pyrrha grabbed his shoulder and said, "Hey, if she couldn't see why you're amazing, forget her." "It's not that." He said, putting the scroll away. "I just can't believe she's gone." Pyrrha was having a hard time understanding. How could he still love someone who had broken his heart several times, and was now just a body somewhere? "Well...Jaune." Pyrrha said, standing up, ready to give the announcement she had prepared for since she met him. Jaune got to his feet too. Pyrrha held his hands and said, "Jaune… I love you." Jaune's eyes widened. He had no words. "...A lot." Pyrrha said, trying to end the awkward silence. It felt so good getting her secret off her chest, and now… he wasn't saying anything. "Sorry, Pyrrha, but…" Pyrrha's eyes dropped. Out of all she'd done for him, he was going to reject her? "...We should probably stay friends. It's just… complicated." Pyrrha couldn't understand. Her left eye twitched a little, an anger she had never known. Her hands became balled fists as they dropped to her side. Everything she had done… to have Jaune all to herself, was all for nothing. She couldn't stand it. "Pyrrha, are you...okay?" "No, I am NOT OKAY!" She finally snapped, and stormed out of the room into the hallway, where she fell to the ground and cried into her knees. She cried for what felt like hours, before Ruby and Blake walked up to her. "Pyrrha, what's wrong?" Ruby asked. Pyrrha looked up, and shook her head. Blake piped up, and said, "Come on, we think Cinder and her team might have something to do with the murders." Pyrrha wiped her eyes. She had no longer cared what happened. She felt her life was now meaningless, and all she wanted to make the one who hurt her pay. "Ruby, Blake, you couldn't be more wrong…"


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal

Ruby, Blake and Pyrrha busted into team JNPR's room. Jaun shouted, "Hey, what's going on?" Ruby immediately pointed her gun-scythe at Jaune's face. "Don't move, killer!" Ruby shouted, as Blake pulled up a loose floorboard, revealing the killer's costume inside the floor. Jaune looked up at Ruby, appalled. "Ruby, you don't honestly think that I…" Ruby kept a straight face. Jaune was the killer. He had to be. Pyrrha then walked into the room, keeping her head down, refusing to look at Jaune.

Jaune was brought in for questioning, and the costume was taken as evidence. Jaune had claimed never seeing the costume in his room, and he had no idea where it came from.

Pyrrha on the other hand, claimed she saw Jaune hide it in the floorboard while she was trying to sleep in the nearby bed.

Ruby and Blake watched General Ironwood interrogate Jaune yet again through the one-way glass window at the police station. Ruby couldn't believe Jaune would do this. It just didn't seem like it could have been him. Blake looked down at Ruby, who was watching Jaune carefully as he answered the general's questions, almost every one of them responding with "I don't know." Blake then put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, "You don't think it's him, do you?" Ruby stood, unmoving, before shrugging Blake's hand off. After the general left the room, another interview wasted with no new information, Ruby spoke, "I don't know what to think anymore." Blake wanted to reassure her, but found no encouraging words to say. Ruby honestly thought he was innocent, but at the same time, she wanted vengeance for her sister and Weiss.

After Ruby finally got home again, she started looking through some of Weiss's and Yang's stuff. She couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. Eventually, Ruby stumbled upon a small book. She opened it, and found it was Weiss's diary. She skimmed over some stuff, trying to see if there was any new evidence. She eventually found a part of the book where Jaune asked her out again, and she wrote about how annoyed she was. Ruby chuckled a little bit, and suddenly realized something. Didn't Jaune love Weiss? Even though she broke his heart after she started going out with Neptune, why would he killer her? And why Velvet, the one he tried to protect for so long? And then Ruby, his first friend he made at this school. She had to talk to Pyrrha, something about Jaune doing all this just didn't seem right.

Ruby dashed through the hallway and down to team JNPR's room. No one was home, so she called Pyrrha on her scroll, asking her where she went. Pyrrha didn't answer. Ruby was about to call again, but then it hit her.

The costume was found in JNPR's room, and Pyrrha knew where it was hidden.

Weiss was asked out by Jaune.

Ruby was Jaune's good friend.

Jaune stood up for Velvet when she needed him.

Pyrrha had a crush on Jaune.

Ruby looked around team JNPR's room, and opened Pyrrha's nightstand drawer. She found nothing but a small box, which had a small hole in it. It was a box that was able to hold a knife. Ruby knew it. She had to find Pyrrha, but suddenly, she felt a hard blow to the back of her head, followed by the sound of shattering glass. She fell down to the ground, and saw Pyrrha standing over her, holding the broken remains of team JNPR's table lamp. Ruby fell unconscious, as Pyrrha stood over her.


	8. Chapter 8: The Finale

As Ruby regained consciousness, she could see a blurred mixture of colors. There was black, and red, and as she started to wake up more, she saw it was Pyrrha dressing up in the killer's costume. She was looking away from Ruby, and Ruby stayed silent. Her hands and legs were tied to a chair, and she saw her weapon in a corner across the room. Ruby saw as Pyrrha continued putting the costume on, and picked up a black box, similar to the one Ruby saw in her room. Pyrrha opened it, and pulled out a hunting knife with a strange black aura surrounding it, before it quickly vanished. Ruby was truly terrified. Ruby struggled in her seat a little bit, trying to escape. Pyrrha suddenly turned around, and saw Ruby. She frowned, and walked down to Ruby. As Pyrrha knelt down to Ruby's level, Ruby looked into Pyrrha's eyes. She was the killer. The whole time. Pyrrha sighed, her frown spread across her face, and she went into the nearby closet, while speaking, "Well, Ruby, this isn't exactly how I imagined things would go…" Ruby grew angry, "You mean you planned this? For how long?" Pyrrha pulled out some clothes. It all looked like they would fit Pyrrha easily. "Not long. But I have thought about _him_ since the moment I arrived at Beacon." Ruby looked at Pyrrha, trying to understand what she was talking about. Pyrrha finally pulled the killer mask out of the closet and knelt down in front of Ruby again. "Jaune. I'm talking about Jaune." Ruby almost laughed, "You mean you did all this…" Pyrrha sighed, "I knew you wouldn't understand. My whole life, I've had a hard time feeling positive emotions. But when I first met him, it felt like my heart had come to life. But then he met you first...and Velvet fell in love with him after he protected her...and he asked Weiss out in many romantic gestures. I wanted him all to myself, and look where that got me…" Pyrrha stood up, and put a small device in the killer's mask mouthpiece. A voice-changer. She continued speaking, "He rejected me. So I'll pin it on him, getting revenge for the way he hurt me, and I'll leave town using the 100 grand that Blake will use to return you safely back home. And if she doesn't show…" Pyrrha put the mask over her head, and the voice-changer made her sound like the mechanical voice Ruby heard on the phone. "...She'll never see you again."

_  
Blake walked down the sidewalk. It was night, and she was told to meet the killer with 100,000 lien or Ruby would die. She couldn't let the police get involved, not while Ruby's life was on the line. Yang and Weiss were dead, which left Ruby as the only one Blake cared about. She finally arrived at the docks, where she was supposed to meet the killer. She was holding a suitcase, but it was containing a remote-controlled bomb instead of the money she was supposed to bring. Blake walked to the exact location she was supposed to meet the killer, and Blake shouted, "I'm here!" No answer. Blake held up the briefcase, and one of the nearby storage buildings opened, and the killer could be seen. Blake walked up to the killer. Blake didn't know who it was, because Jaune was still imprisoned, but she was determined to find out. "Where's Ruby?" Blake asked, sternly. The killer pointed up, and Blake looked up to see Ruby hanging from a rope from a crane, a gag in her mouth, over the sea of water. Blake returned her gaze to the killer, and held the briefcase in front of her. Blake took a deep breath, and started walking towards the killer. The killer held his hand, telling her to stop, which Blake obeyed. Suddenly, the killer moved his hand, and the case opened, revealing the bomb. The killer made a *tsk, tsk* sound, as he held the remote holding the crane that Ruby was hanging from. Blake shouted, "Wait! I couldn't get the money, but please don't hurt her. This is between you and me." Blake said, throwing the briefcase to the side, and drawing her sword. The killer chuckled in his modulated voice. "You still have no idea, do you?" Blake kept a stern gaze, and then the killer raised his hand again. Ruby tried to scream "Look out!" as the killer moved his hand to use his semblance - Pyrrha's semblance - to move the knife that was lying on the nearby ground, and stab Blake through the chest. Ruby screamed in horror, as Blake fell to the ground. The knife had cut through her aura like butter, and she stared up at the killer who now stood above her, and removed his mask…

Blake was shocked. Pyrrha was the killer the whole time. Pyrrha held a second knife up to Blake's throat. "Goodbye, kitten…" She said as Blake closed her eyes, accepting her fate, until bright lights surrounded the scene. "Attention! Pyrrha Nikos, put the knife down! This is the remnant police!" Ruby's tears dried. The police was here. Blake was confused as how they showed up, and Pyrrha knew she was finished. She dropped her knife, and raised her arms behind her head.

Pyrrha was sent to prison, and Jaune was soon released. The police arrived because they had placed a device in Blake's scroll, that allowed them to hear the killer's phone call to meet at the docks. After a few days, Pyrrha confessed guilty to four accounts of first-degree murder, and was sent to life in prison.

Now, 5 years later, Ruby had graduated Beacon, and sat outside her family's house, watching the sunset. _Yang would have loved to be here…_ Ruby thought as the sun had set, and her father called her inside for dinner.


End file.
